


The Naughty Corner

by saawinchester



Series: Prompt Inspired One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 year old Castiel, 4 year old Dean, 4 year old Gabriel, 4 year old Sam, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel, Babysitter Crowley, Bickering, Cursed, Curses, Cute, Discipline, Gen, Humor, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Continuation of the last part whereby Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabe are turned into four year olds and Crowley gets called to babysit.This time Crowley places the boys in the naughty corner....Find out what happens :D■■ Note you have to read the previous part to understand this part■■■





	The Naughty Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

“THAT’S IT! Y0U’RE ALL SPENDING TIME IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER!”

“Bite me!” Gabriel answered back.

The same time Dean spat back, “Make me asshole!”

Castiel was still dropping books off the top shelf while Sam was now throwing a temper tantrum and tearing out pages. 

Crowley placed his hands on his hips, “Don’t make me force the bloody lot of you! Naughty Corner NOW!”

Dean poked his tongue out, folding his arms across his chest, “ I would like to see you try!”

Gabriel poked his rear out, shaking in from side to side, chanting, “Ne ne ne ne ne “.

Sam was now throwing books at Crowley while Castiel started fluttering around Crowleys head. 

_OH THAT IS IT!_

Crowley immediately snapped his fingers and all four of them were seated on the four kiddie seats in the corner. The four year old hunters and angels started fussing and squirming, “Hey! Let us out!”

Dean glared as he found he couldn’t get out of his seat. _There was a force holding him down_. He snarled at the now smirking Crowley, “Let us the hell up Crowley!”

Crowley chuckled and walked over to the cabinet pulling out a 60 year old scotch. He proceeded to pour the scotch into a glass tumbler. 

While Crowley was pouring the scotch Dean barked, “Hey don’t touch my alcohol”.

Crowley sat by the table, feet on the table and took a sip, closing his eyes at the wonderful sweet taste, smacking his lips together, “Ah now that’s a good scotch”. He aimed a grin at a furious and still squirming Dean, “ Technically it ain’t yours squirrel. It belongs to the men of letters. Well the ones before yourselves. Now you just sit your little butts on your kiddie chairs and think about how naughty you all were. When you are ready then you can apologize to uncle Crowley”.

Castiel scoffed, speaking in his monotonous voice, “You are not my uncle. I have no possible relation to demons except Lucifer since he was once an angel. I’m pretty sure you are not descended from him”.

Gabriel pouted, stomping his feet on the floor, “I’m bored and my wings hurt”.

“Yeah my wings hurt too”, Castiel indicated to his wings pressing against the back of the plastic chair.

Crowley rolled his eyes muttering, “Save me from the stupidity of angels”. He clicked his fingers and Castiel and Gabriel’s wings disappeared. 

Sam gaped, “What did you do to their wings Crowley?!”

Castiel and Gabriel’s lips started to quiver. Dean slipped into protective mode, “What the hell did ya do with my boyfriend’s wings Crowley?! I will kick your ass!”

Crowley let out a hugh sigh, taking another sip of his scotch. He watched how Dean aimed a stone cold look at him while growling and snarling sounding like a little baby panther. _Oh he was so cute_. He chuckled, “Calm it freckles. I just made them invisible. That way all is good and Cassie poo as well as Gabe won’t feel any pain. It can be brought back”.

Dean turned to Cas. His expression softened as he reassured, “Its ok baby. Crowley just made it disappear so you don’t feel any pain”.

“But I still feel sad Dean”, Castiels eyes drooped.

Crowley watched as the four year old hunter scrunched his features, _which looked so adorable_ , as he tried to think hard of something to make his boyfriend happy before his eyes widened, “I know something that can cheer you up love. Let’s play a game. What is your favorite animal? Or better yet, which animals do you think we should be? You get to choose love”.

Gabriel jumped in, sing songing, “Dean and Castiel sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G”.

“Shut up Gabe!” Dean, Sam and Castiel blurted.

Gabe once again poked his tongue at them before sticking a lollipop back into his mouth.

Sam than coaxed, “Go on Castiel. Which animals should we be in another life?”

Castiels eyes lit up. He smiled at Sam, “I think you would make an awesome mammoth Sam because you are hugh and gentle. Dean you would make a great Lion because you are brave. I would make an awesome bee because I love bees. And Gabe….hmm you would make a good platypus”.

Sam, Dean and Crowley laughed while Gabriel gaped, before blurting, “Why do I have to be the platypus?” He pointed to Dean, “Make him the platypus!”

Castiel wrinkled his nose cutely before he responded, “The reason you’re the platypus is because all you do is quack quack quack!”

“Ducks quack”, Gabriel pouted.

Castiel retaliated, “Yeah and platypus has a duck beak too. Reminds me of you!".

Dean snickered, “See that’s my boy. Always smart in the head”.

Gabriel shot Dean a scrutinizing look before blurting, “Better than having an air head like yours!”

Oh it was Chaos after that as a screaming match began. Crowley sighed tiredly. _Thank heaven’s he had them secured onto the chairs otherwise it would be utter catastrophe._

Rowena’s voice sounded, “Well how’s it going Fergus? Looks like them wee lads are off their rockers again. Not a very good babysitter you make aye darling”.

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up and walking in the opposite direction to his smirking mother, speaking over his shoulder, “Bite me mother!” 

“Parenting ain’t easy aye Fergus”, Rowena chuckled.

Crowley grumbled leaving the noisy room for a while. His mother’s laughter following him out. 

_BOLLOCKS!_

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please excuse my English or grammar errors as English is my second language.
> 
> I just want to acknowledge an ice age reference in Sids words, "Why am I the platypus...make him the platypus".
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback and kudos please....xoxo!


End file.
